Light to Darkness, Darkness to Light
by Rubius
Summary: Sequal to Change of Heart. changing rating for future lemon.
1. A hero's burden

**_Welcome to the sequal of Change of Heart, I'm going to apologize in advance because for the story to work I need to skip around a lot and for that readers i'm sorry._**

**_I do not own Yugioh GX but some of the new cards are mine._**

* * *

"" speaking, thinking

(Setup after chazz beats Alexis)

I don't understand why Alexis wanted to meet me so badly thought Jaden while standing near the lighthouse, at that moment Alexis shows up dressed in white.

"Hi Alexis, what's up" said Jaden.

"Jaden will you join the Society of Light?" Alexis asked.

"No" said Jaden.

"I see," said Alexis while taking off her ring.

"What are you doing?" asked Jaden.

"If you won't join the Society of Light then I want nothing to do with you," said Alexis in a tone as cold as ice while giving the ring back to Jaden.

Jaden just looked at the ring and then up to Alexis leaving, "I will save you Alexis even if it costs me my life" said Jaden to himself.

The next day the slifer dorm was quiet because Jaden was hardly eating and that was scaring everybody else waiting for the sign of the apocalypse.

"Hey sarge what's up?" said Hassleberry.

"He's just upset about losing Alexis," said Syrus.

Jaden didn't even notice them and kept staring at the ring. He was thinking if he was going to save Alexis for Sautorius then he needed a trump card because something just told him that the sacred beast cards weren't going to be enough_  
_

* * *

_(Please Review)_


	2. A new Card

_Sry i haven't updated in a while i've been busy and having a cast of writer's block the size of russia so sry again (never owned yugioh GX and never will)_

* * *

(During the GX Tournament)

Things were going fine for Jaden and company while trying to make a plan on how to get their friends back from the light of destruction, when all of a sudden a huge pillar of fire shoots up.

"What the heck is that" asked Syrus "I have no idea private" said Hassleberry "Well I'm going to find out" said Jaden while running to the pillar. "Wait up" yelled Syrus

They ran to find a duelist slightly burned and another walking away. "hold it" yelled Jaden "yes" said the mystery duelist "what happened here" asked Jaden "we dueled and I won" said mr. X "well here's another challenge" said Jaden starting up his duel disc.

"Very well" said mr. x starting his disk.

"DUEL" they both yelled

(**Jaden 4000) (Franz 4000)**

"I'll start and the name is franz" [no idea how to spell it franz said while drawing a card "I play ra's deciphel _(1100/600)_ when he is summoned I can take two more and add them to my hand, next I play ultimate offering. "For 500 life points I can summon another monster and I'll summon two more deciphles" said franz summoning the monsters "but that's not all I sacrifice my deciphles to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra" said franz while summoning the god. _(3300/1800)_

(**Jaden 4000) (Franz 2500)**

"No way" said Jaden "Stop the duel" yelled someone "who are you" said Jaden seeing the man run closer "ah heir Pegasus I was wondering where you were" said franz "as in Maximillion Pegasus the creator of duel monsters" said Jaden. "Yes" said Pegasus "sorry heir Pegasus but the duel already started and now I play mound of the bound creator" said franz playing a magic card causing chains to wrap around ra's neck holding him down.

"Man that's just wrong but my turn" said Jaden drawing a card "I play polymerization fusing my wild heart and my necroshade to form Elemental Hero: Necroid Shaman. _(1900/1200)_ now I can send ra exchange ra for a weaker ra's deciphle" said Jaden but nothing happens "sorry but monster effect don't work on ra." said franz "I play 2 face downs and end my turn" said Jaden

"now I use ra's hidden ability" said franz while dissolving "I give all but one of my life points to ra and am going to attack _(5799/1800)_ "I play hero barrier, sorry franz but a long I have a hero on the field I can't be attack this turn" said Jaden while drawing a card.

"now I summon Neo Spacian: Glow Moss _(300/0)_ when he is summoned you flip the top card on you deck" franz does and it's monster reborn "it's a spell now glow moss can attack you directly." said Jaden "no way I play de-fusion" said franz separating from ra and taking all the points with him "Dude that's just sick, glow moss attack ra with spore spear" Jaden commanded.

"next I play coffin robber, it allows me to take one monster from your grave and add it to my hand." Said Jaden taking ra. "since necroshade is in my graveyard I can special summon Elemental Hero: Neos" said Jaden summoning the neo Spacian "that's neos, has that card been released" said Pegasus "Now I sacrifice my shaman, glow moss, and neos so I can summon ra… _Almighty protector of the sun and sky… I beg of thee please heed my cry… I beseech thee… grace our humble game… but first I shall… call out thy name… Winged Dragon of Ra"_ [I wanted jaden to say the chant cuz he's the hero

Ra appeared in all his glory and shined a beam of light on Jaden causing everyone surprise. "allright ra it's time you got some payback, I use ra's hidden ability"

(**Jaden 0001) (Franz 2500) **_(8699/8699)_

"now attack franz directly with Blaze Cannon" said Jaden ending the duel.

Pegasus walks up to franz and takes the Winged Dragon of Ra card and gives it to Jaden. "I think ra has chosen a new duelist to use it" said Pegasus "I'm honored sir, I'll take very good care of ra no doubt" said jaden. "I'll hold you to that Jaden boy" said Pegasus while taking franz for a talk. with ra in my deck I think I might be able to finally stop Sautorius and get Alexis back thought Jaden.

* * *

(Plz review) _my cards: coffin robber_


	3. An Angel's Release!

_**(sorry for the wait, and I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**_

* * *

(_slifer dorm – night)_

Jaden was looking up at the stars thinking about what's been going on "_I wish I could stop sautorius but he seems to be tough to beat, but first things first. I have to duel Alexis and set her free."_

While Jaden was thinking he saw a shooting star crash on the beach near the dorm and went to check it out, and found a capsule.

"_Jaden…Jaden…Why did you abandon me Jaden."_

Jaden opened the capsule and found 2 cards, one was a card called Super Polymerization and the other was one he thought he'd never see again.

"Yubel, is that you" asked Jaden, _"Jaden why did you abandon me"_ said the voice of a duel spirit that wasn't too happy to see our hero.

"I didn't abandon you Yubel I just thought that if I sent you into space it would make you safer to play" said Jaden.

"_Is that true, it was so lonely up there I want to believe you, but will you abandon me again"_ Said the duel spirit known as Yubel.

"As long as those incidents don't repeat here then I won't abandon you, in fact I need you Yubel" said Jaden.

"_Really"_ asked Yubel,

"Yeah, in fact I would like to put you back in my deck" said Jaden.

"_Thank you Jaden, I won't fail and this time I won't do those things I did in the past" _said Yubel.

"Sweet, now let's get you to meet my other duel spirits so you have some new friends" said Jaden while all the other monsters of Jaden's deck appeared in spirit form.

"Guys this is Yubel the latest addition to the family" said Jaden while introducing Yubel.

All the monsters roared in acceptance of Yubel.

"Yubel, these are the Elemental Heroes, Winged Kuriboh, Jay and Lex, the Neo Spacians, the Sacred Beasts and the Winged Dragon of Ra" said Jaden while introducing Yubel to his other monsters.

Yubel waved at the monsters, Jaden took her card and Super Polymerization and added them to his deck.

"Come'on we have a big duel tomorrow so let's get some sleep" said Jaden while walking to his dorm room.

"_Thank you Jaden"_ said Yubel before all the monster spirits disappeared.

_(the next day – obelisk arena)_

After challenging Alexis to a duel, Jaden was waiting for her. He had calibrated his deck to use Yubel and Super Polymerization so he wouldn't have any problems.

Alexis showed up along with the rest of the Society of Light, "hello Jaden" said Alexis.

"Ready to duel Alexis" Said Jaden.

"DUEL" said both Jaden and Alexis.

**(JP 4000) (AP 4000)**

"I'll start" said Alexis "I summon Snow Fairy in attack mode"

"My go" said Jaden after drawing "I play Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and attack your fairy" said Jaden while Sparkman destroyed her monster.

(AP 3500)

"I play ice totem and a face down" said Alexis.

"I play graceful charity" said Jaden while drawing 3 cards and discarding 2.

"I sacrifice my ice totem to play ice queen" said Alexis.

"I play monster reborn to summon Hero Kid" said Jaden while getting 3 Hero Kids on the field, "and that's not all I sacrifice 2 Hero Kids to summon an all new monster" said Jaden.

"what's Jaden talking about" said Syrus.

"I don't know but it's going to be a big one" said Bastion.

"Go get'um Sarge" yelled Hassleberry.

"I already know about Neos" said Alexis.

"Sorry but I'm not summoning Neos yet so let's give a Duel Academy welcome to my old friend, Yubel" said Jaden while summoning his old monster.

"What is that" asked Alexis.

"Yubel is a monster from my childhood and now it's time to use her" said Jaden while placing 2 face downs.

"That monster has 0 attack points, what can it possibly do" asked Alexis.

"You'll see" said Jaden ending his turn.

"I doubt it, I attack her with my ice queen" said Alexis while her monster attacks Yubel

"I play kid guard, now my Hero Kid takes the attack and I don't get damage but there's a little thing called Yubel's special ability if she gets attacked you take damage equal to your attacking monster's attack points, now Yubel show her what I mean" said Jaden

Yubel fired a beam from all 3 eyes at ice queen and ice queen turned around and attacked Alexis.

(AP 1100)

"I play cost down and sacrifice my queen to summon ice dragon" said Alexis.

"It's time is melted that ice on your heart, since Necroshade is in my graveyard I can summon Elemental Hero Neos, now I play contact soul to summon Neo Spacian Flare Scarab, now contact fusion" said Jaden fusing his two monsters.

"Now Elemental Hero Flare Neos Bring Alexis back to me by destroying her dragon" said Jaden calling an attack.

(AP 0)

The duel ended and Alexis was free…

_(that night at the lighthouse)_

Alexis was looking out at the ocean thinking about what happened "_I can't believe what that freak made me do to my friends…to Jaden"_ she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Jaden walking up behind her.

Jaden places a hand on Alexis's shoulder and snaps her out of her trance "hey Alexis, you ok?" asked Jaden

"Jaden" was all Alexis said before grabbing him and holding him close, crying into his shoulder.

Jaden tried to calm Alexis down and waited until she was better to say anything, after awhile she stopped crying.

"Feeling better" asked Jaden

"Yes" Said Alexis

"So what was that all about" asked Jaden.

"I was thinking about what I did while in the Society of Light and I can't believe you risked losing just to save me" said Alexis.

"People tend to do crazy things when their in love, and I'm in love with the woman in my arms" said Jaden getting a blush from Alexis.

"How can you still love me after what I did" asked Alexis.

"I knew that deep down you regretted what you were forced to do and I would never let someone else have the woman I love" said Jaden while reaching into his pocket.

"Jaden I wish that we could go back to the way things were before I was brainwashed but…" said Alexis.

"But what" asked Jaden?

"But I don't have the ring you gave me" said Alexis.

Jaden pulled out the ring in question and placed it back on Alexis's finger.

"Anything else" asked Jaden?

Alexis pulled Jaden close and kissed him, he licked her lips asking for entrance and she obliged. Jaden sent his tongue into her mouth getting a taste of Alexis and she did the same with him, Alexis broke the kiss and asked to go back to the Slifer dorm.

(Slifer Dorm – Jaden's room)

When they got to the room it was empty with a note on the door saying Syrus and Hassleberry went to the Ra dorm to sleep, not looking a gift horse in the mouth Jaden and Alexis went in and got ready for bed.

"Jaden can I sleep with you tonight" asked Alexis.

"Sure lex" said Jaden.

(Music cue – Inuyasha: Dearest (String Version))

Alexis and Jaden got in bed, Jaden held Alexis close and kissed her neck earning a moan.

"Jaden I love you and after this I want you to make me yours so this never happens again" said Alexis while Jaden was kissing her skin.

"If that is what you want Alexis then so be it" said Jaden taking her lips.

Alexis started to take off her nightgown and Jaden did the same with his shirt and boxers, soon Jaden was kissing Alexis's neck while fondling her breasts.

"Oh…Jaden that feels good, suck on my breasts. Please make them feel good" said Alexis.

Jaden started to suck on her left nipple while pinching her right and rubbing it just right earning a louder moan. Soon Jaden switched breasts but also had a hand rubbing Alexis's panties.

"Jaden…Ohhhh it feels so good, please…rub harder" Alexis says in between pants.

Jaden complies and reaches under her panties and rubs her pussy directly getting a loud moan, Alexis bucks her hips trying to get his fingers to go inside but Jaden had other plans.

"Not yet lex" Jaden said while removing her panties and started to lightly kiss her pussy.

"Ahh…Jaden oh it feels so good…more…please…I'm begging" moaned Alexis.

Jaden started to lick her pussy and got a small taste of her cum and he wanted more so he started to lick deeper and lightly bit her clit.

"Ah…Jaden…oh god…feels so good…more…please…lick me more" Alexis panted

Jaden went deeper and pinched her clit hard causing Alexis to moan.

"So good…oh no…I'm cumming" Alexis moaned out before she hit her climax.

Jaden licked up all the cum Alexis gave and got up and kissed Alexis placing his dick at her pussy.

"Alexis, are you sure you want this" asked Jaden?

"Yes Jaden, I want you more than anything else" said Alexis.

Jaden pushed in his cock slowly so Alexis could adjust to it soon he felt her hymen, with one last look from Alexis he pushed deeper taking both their virginity forever. It wasn't long before Alexis was able to take Jaden's size and get pumping.

"Alexis it feels so good inside you" "Jaden…harder…please give it to me harder…ahh"

Jaden complied with Alexis and grabbed her breasts hard causing her to moan out in pleasure, Jaden kissed her on the lips to muffle the moans just incase someone was still here.

After a half hour Jaden and Alexis were reaching their limit

"Alexis I'm gonna cum, I need to pull out" Alexis wrapped her legs around Jaden so he couldn't pull out. " Jaden…give it to me…give me you cum…shoot it inside…make me pregnant with our child" Alexis panted.

That was all Jaden needed, he pounded harder and went deeper until…

"Jaden…I'm cumming…oh god… I'm cumming…I'M CUMMING" "me too lex I'm cumming" Alexis came on Jaden's dick and Jaden fired his seed into Alexis womb, Jaden pushed so he fell next to Alexis.

"I love you Jaden" "I love you Alexis."

The held each other close and fell asleep.

* * *

_Please Review (it's my first lemon so please be gentle)  
_


	4. A turn for the worse

"speaking" _thinking_ **yelling/swearing**

_I don't own yugioh gx so stop asking._

_(the next morning)_

The sun was shining thru the window of the slifer dorm and slowly waking Alexis. _Was I dreaming about last night…why do I feel so warm and safe?_ She opens her eyes to see Jaden fast asleep, _it wasn't a dream thank you god I'm with the man I love and we're now connected mind, body, and soul_ Alexis thought as she snuggled closer to Jaden.

Jaden was just waking up at this time_ is Alexis really here or was I just dreaming_, he felt Alexis get closer._ Nope, not dreaming_ he thought while wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Good morning Jaden" said Alexis knowing he just woke up, "Good morning lex" said Jaden in reply and kissed her.

After they got ready for school Jaden started to notice the Society of Light students glaring at him, he just shrugged it off and went to class. Everything seemed normal but something sinister was in the works.

Alexis got a video mail from her brother saying he wanted to meet her at the abandoned dorm after school. When she got there all she saw was Sartorius.

"Where's my brother and why are you here" asked Alexis.

"I'm here to return you to the light" said Sartorius raising a duel disk.

"fine" said Alexis while raising hers

"**DUEL**" they both yelled (SP 4000) (AP 4000)

"Ladies first" said Alexis while drawing, I play a face down and summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode (1200/800)

Sartorius draws and says "I summon Arcana force one: the magician and play 2 face downs and now you pick it's special effect"

(_for those who've seen the show let's say it landed up right because I don't know the other one)_

"my turn" said Alexis "and I summon Cyber Tutu and since you don't have a monster weaker than her, she get to do a pirouette on your face, Attack" Alexis said having Cyber Tutu kick Sartorius up side the head. (SP 3000)

Sartorius gets this crazy look in his eye and says "you will come back to the light, it is your destiny" he draws a card "go material lord, go spiritual lord, and go sky lord. Now I summon Arcana Force Extra: The Light Ruler" (4000/4000)

"what is that thing" asked Alexis.

"The thing that will bathe the world in light" said Sartorius while attacking the Cyber Tutu (AP 1000)

"I play polymerization to fuse blade skater with etuole cyber to form Cyber Blader" said Alexis. (2100/1200)

"Is that all" asked Sartorius

"no I play fusion weapon" said alexis (3600/1200)

"Are you done" asked Sartorius

"No i also activate Cyber Blades said Alexis having Cyber Blader's free hand turn into a blade (4500/1200) and attack"

"I play negate attack" said Sartorius blocking her blader and ending her turn

"I play Light Cannon, it destroys one magic card on your field and gives my light ruler an extra 500 points, now attack" said Sartorius ending the duel

"Welcome back to the light my dear" said Sartorius

"Thank you master" said Alexis with a blank look in her eye.

Jaden hadn't seen Alexis all afternoon and was starting to get worried, he started to look for her when he saw the absolute worst thing in the world…Alexis back in white and kissing Sartorius, he ran so they didn't see him. Jaden ran to the cliff and yelled for all the heavens to hear **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH SARTORIUS YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH, WHEN WE DUEL I'M GONNA TEAR OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT. POSSESSED OR NOT, NO ONE STEALS MY WOMAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT."**

* * *

_sry for the wait, writer's block. plz review (my card, light cannon)  
_


End file.
